Broken Hearts (Temp Hiatus)
by RedTrashPanda
Summary: Old Friends New Enemies REWRITE. Humphrey's heart gets shattered by the one he loves. After the wedding he leaves heart broken. Alone, will he find love again? Will Kate be able to pick up the pieces of her broken life? Will anybody be the same? Either way all that's left is a couple Broken Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with the REWRITE of Old Friends New Enemies. Just to let you all know the plot WILL be different. Just a little but different. Well let's get down to it.**

 **A/N (Mysterydude23): Hello readers Mystery here to help Rainbow here with his ghost problems. *Sees ghost past by* "Come here granny no apples for you today" I be right back *Runs***

 **Ch1: Reality Check**

 **(A/N Mysterydude23: *Adds after the word Check* Much)**

 **Humphrey's POV**

The bright sun pierced the entrance of my den, hitting my dry, and sensitive tear stricken eyes. Reluctant to get up I turn my back to the bright light and tried to drift back into slumber. As my eyes fell into a resting position once more, my luck ran out. Well when I say luck I ment fate has a twisted sense of humor. Alright I'll do this once more, when I say fate has a twisted sense of humor I really mean a log sled crashed outside my den. Fed up with the noise I groggily opened my eyes and sluggishly turned around to face the light. It took a little bit longer than usual but my eyes adjusted to the rapid change in light. I stood up on my paws and let out a yawn and looked down and saw a wet dark spot where my head was laying down last night meaning I was crying again. Still tired and somewhat weak from not eating the past few day, I stood up shakily and made my way to the den entrance. Slowly but surely my paws weakly carried me to the opening in the den. What I saw didn't really surprise me, my three omega buddies were outside. Mooch hanging from a tree, Shaky sitting and watching me intently and finally Shady had his head stuck in the ground. I could easily understand why they were here, after Kate told me she was going to marry somebody she didn't know for her 'duty', I stayed in the shadows a concealed myself from the rest of the pack. They just left me alone knowing I could handle myself. They're probably here to see if I wanted to come out and hand out or something.

One thing that has been made obvious the Eastern Pack leaders are so ignorant. Why can't the two leaders act like grown men, not pups, and work out a synergetic solution to the problem? Winston and Tony could just put their 'big wolf pants'on and agree on something that doesn't involve marrying of your daughter or son off like an item. _**(A/N: Well not literally, wolves don't wear pants. Or do they *Thinks hard* Ummm no they don't)**_ Of course they have to take the love of my life away for food and the stupid thing is the omegas will get less food. Think about, let's say you have one caribou and six-teen omegas. Each omega gets one sixteenth of the food. But now we have double the omegas and the same amount of food. They're basically taking half of our food supply away. I was broken from my infuriating thoughts when I heard Shakey's voice.

"Humphrey how are you doing?" Shakey ask me worriedly for my state of reclusiveness. "Maybe we can find you a girlfriend." He continued sheepishly.

I turned and looked at him with a face that screamed 'you are really stupid'. At the sight of this he backed off slightly, hiding behind Mooch who somehow got down from the tree.

"I'm fine guys just do me a favor." I told them, rubbing my temples in frustration. Of what you ask? Well everything.

"Anything for our Omega leader" Salty told me stepping forward, dirt still on his head, and a small bump visible.

"J-just keep it down while you guys log sled the noise is giving me a big headache" I said to them. They merely nodded and glanced back at me sympathetically as they drug the log back up the hill once more.

I watched as their forms retreated over the large hill **.** A heavy sigh erupted from my chest as I turned back to my den. I plopped down on my soft bed as my eyelids started to droop. I know this isn't the best way to cure my sadness or depression or whatever you call it, either way I need a _Reality Check_.

 **A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with the first chapter of Broken Hearts formally known as Old Friends New Enemies. Well I don't really have anything to say right now so… that's it for this A/N and remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you all, if you committed an act of not being an asshole while reading this bless you.**


	2. Reality Check Pt2

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another chapter of Broken Hearts. I just wanted to say I have a LOT of stuff going on right now so updates will be few and far between. Well I don't want to bitch too much so here's the chapter.**

 **A/N (Mysterydude23): Hello readers Mystery here to lend a hand to type up with this story. Well I have nothing else to say but read the story folks!**

 **Ch2: Reality Check Pt2**

 **Kate's POV**

The birds chirped and the pups played, as the bright sun crept into my den. Saying I didn't sleep much, or at all last night, this wasn't a bad thing. Normally I would take these sounds and the rays of light in my den as my call to get up. But, frankly all I want to do is sleep at this point. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, breaking myself away from my subconscious thoughts. Or at this point barely-conscious thoughts. I chuckled dryly at my own joke. Shakily I stood up on my four legs, my paw pads still aching from the long journey with Humphrey. Humphrey, oh sweet little Humphrey, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?

I didn't realize this at the time but I said that aloud and to my _great_ luck, my mother just so happened to walk by at the time. I cautiously watched as she slowly approached my den. Yeah, my den. Somehow I convinced my over protective mother that I needed to live on my own and with a _lot_ of begging and some _persuasion_ by my father. By persuasion I mean, well you know sexy time, if you get my drift. Who knew my father could be such a ladies man. Subconsciously a sizable breath was getting held be me, as my mother drew ever so close. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding, and gulped audibly as my mother spoke.

"Kate, dear, why are you talking about Humphrey?" She asked a little _too_ innocently if you ask me.

At that very point I realized I fucked up. My heart rate doubled and my eyes darted from object to object around my den, trying to find a different direction to take this conversation. Sadly my den is nothing more than a hole in a hill. But one card that I can always play if the responsibility card.

"Well, mom, I was just thinking about how I can't talk to Humphrey that much anymore. You know, with all the responsibilities."

She seemed to let up slightly after this, surprisingly she didn't push further on the matter. Against all the odds she stood up and walked away and it didn't end there, again my luck was great to me. So my best friend Jenna just so happens to be walking by, oh wait there's more, she heard the _entire_ thing, everything. I turned to meet her baby blue eyes, which seemed to bore into my amber orbs. A smirk plastered onto her face, somewhat highlighted by her blue and white fur. She slowly walked towards me, almost as if she was hunting, and I was the prey. Now only inches from my face she spoke, and boy what it was creepy.

"So… what was that about?" She question, and I almost felt as if I was being interrogated

I didn't feel like continuing the conversation here, so I did what any responsible alpha would do, I changed the subject. Well not really the subject, knowing how persistent Jenna can be, I merely wanted to change location.

"I'll tell you, if, we go to the lake to talk about it." I replied

She looked back at me skeptically. Not knowing the bombshell I would drop on her once we left the public areas of the pack. Still looking at me with a weird look, she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, let's go to the lake, but you better tell me what is going on. I worry for your sake Kate"

 **| Humphrey's POV |**

I was walking through the dense, thick forests of the pack grounds. Now most of you will be wondering a couple things. One: Why are you walking around the park grounds, I thought you were depressed. Second: Why did you break the fourth wall, WELL I DONT FUCKING KNOW!

Now to answer your first question, I really don't know why I came outside my den. Well now that I think about it is I'm going to take a bath. Now you'll all be like, 'A bath well that's not a good reason'. Well it is, as long as nobody sees me that is. You see grey isn't my real fur color. It's actually pure white. I hide it because one, I wouldn't fit in, not like I do already. Second: I really don't know the second reason. I mean its white fur, not many wolves have that and plus who would like little old me with the odd fur color. I broke from my thoughts when I hear somebody sobbing hysterically, even louder than I do, somehow. I changed my heading towards the north, east area of the territory.

'Great, towards the alpha lake." I muttered to myself, maybe a little too loud.

As soon as I said this the sobbing almost stopped completely, and whispers started to come up. Thinking I was caught I sprinted towards the omega's bathing place, secretly hoping it was empty.

After not so long of a walk to the lake in question, and by lake I mean small pond. I hoped in somewhat gleefully, almost a little too eager to wash the crushed rocks of my fur. Yeah, crushed rocks. What, don't look at me like that, I had to color it somehow and brown wasn't really my color.

I didn't take me that long to wash out the color; I didn't put that much into my fur. It was really hard to do actually. Because I had to make my fur grey from white, it took me at least an hour a day to do it. Well the good thing is that I don't have to do this anymore, but then again the pack may not accept me, not that they do but hey, a guy can dream. I sighed audibly as I climbed out of the cold, refreshing water. The water on me flew off in all directions as I shook my fur dry.

I quickly turned around to face the cool, reflective water. A pair of unrecognizable icy blue eyes looked back at me. ***Sigh*** what did I do to myself. I used to be the fun loving, caring omega, who's a friend to everybody. Now I don't talk, I don't socialize in any manner, I barely move at all. The eyes staring back at me are a mere reflection of who I used to be.

But, hey, what's done is done. I'm already teetering on the edge of the breaking point, why not give myself a little push. Shaking the thoughts from my head stood up and turn towards my den once again. I trudged my way through the flat plain just on the outskirts of the pack, on the north side of the pack. The north, my birthplace, my home. The place I have been longing to find. It's been hard, I mean it's the most difficult place to find in all of Canada. I never knew why, or remember for that fact, why they hide the pack grounds. All anybody knows is they have built a tunnel through a mountain to the grounds. The entrance is hidden and even if you do find it it's heavily guarded and most who find it never are heard from again.

That was one thing that always got me; if nobody survived, then who told the tales? But, back to the point, the northern pack is the biggest and the toughest pack in all of jasper. They are all trained from puppyhood to be able to defend themselves, and proudly I am one of those pups. Sadly my training was not complete before I got lost from the pack. But, that's a story for a later time.

Again, I was broken from my thoughts when I heard, again, hysterical sobbing. I used my trained senses to tell where it was coming from and surprisingly it came from, the alpha pond? The alpha pond? Who would go to a public place to bawl their eyes out?

Curiously, I inched forward to the sound of the noise. Sadly the trees and rocks were deluding the sound and obstructing my view, so I crouched on my belly and inched forward. It didn't take me that long to reach a small hill overlooking the alpha pond, or lake as I should say.

I lightly pushed the bushes out of the way to reveal. Kate bawling into Jenna's chest. Kate, crying. Why? I mean she has everything, family, friends, and food. Everything you could ever want. Then again she's here crying hysterically.

I was about to reveal myself when I heard her speak for the first time since I got here. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I sh-should've told h-him, n-n-now I h-h-h-have to marry Garth." I almost felt bad for her, but, then again she did break my heart.

I made the easiest decision I have ever in my life. Time to spy. I chuckled somewhat evilly at the thought of doing this. Oh, great, I'm turning into my creepy Uncle Phil. Ah, Uncle Phil, you were so creepy. I was brought back to reality when I heard the other female speak.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's okay. You can still tell him, and maybe just maybe, your father will understand and you can be together. It's not like he'll say he doesn't like you, I've seen the way he looks at you." Jenna reassured her, but, I still couldn't understand. Who does she like? It can' be me, I'm an Omega and she has shown no interest to any other alphas.

Shrugging this off as nothing of my concern, I walked back to my den.

 **Kate's POV**

 **(A few hours later)**

Even after lying in my den bawling my eyes out I still had no idea how to approach this. I couldn't just walk up and say, 'Hi, Humphrey, I love you. So the weather right?'. I mean it's not like he would like me back. I was a huge jerk to him. I treated him like crap and didn't even tell him I was getting married for Fenrir's sake. I totally ignored him on the trip back from Idaho, not to mention he saved my life numerous times. He's nice, caring and always knows how to make you smile, even in the most dire of situations. All this brings me back to my previous question; what did I do to deserve Humphrey? Nothing, nothing at all and even through this all Humphrey is s-. Wait, where is Humphrey? What if he died, or, or fell off a cliff? What if the Northern mutts captured him? OH how I hate them. Okay, back to reality. Stay calm, stay calm. Just sleep it off Kate. GET A GRIP. Okay, you really need a _reality check_.

 **A/N Sorry guys about the lackluster ending I'm just really tired. Anyways follow, review favorite it helps me a lot. I have a LOT of stuff going on this weekend so there will be no updates for a while, give or take 3-4 days. Well that's it for this A/N and chapter, remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you all, if you sneeze while reading this bless you. Rainbow OUT.**


	3. Breaking Point

**Broken Hearts**

 **A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another installment of Broken Hearts. Yeah so here I don't know. STOP PESTERING ME! Also one other thing this story takes place POST the first movie.**

 **A/N (Mysterydude23): *Walks in with a toaster and a cold glass of water* "Here is the toaster so you can toast your bread and your toasty followers and the water you need to calm down" *Looks at the reader* "Oh hello Mystery here to help out a friend with his chapter I will help him if he calms down and drink the cold glass of water"**

 **Ch3: Moonlight Howl**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I sat at the mouth of my den, with crossed legs, pondering the thought of life. I don't get it, why was I so stupid? If I went with Kate to alpha school I wouldn't be in this predicament right now. Of course at the exact moment I could've asked Winston, I had an internal battle. Go to alpha school and prepare for the inevitable journey to find the northern pack and possibly get Kate in the process. Or stay an Omega and be lazy because, well… FUCK IT ALL! I didn't bother to proceed with my mental debate so I just tuned out everything and drifted off to sleep once more.

 **Kate's POV**

"Mom why do I have to do it tonight with Garth?" I whined at her. **(A/N Get you dirty mind out of your ass and clean it. I know what you are thinking)**

"Well my sweet since you are going to be soon mates and unite the pack. So you need to know each other well and plus he will be coming to the den soon. So let's get you ready for tonight." My mother explained to me as I let out a groan. Reluctantly I agreed to let her help me to get ready.

She brushed my fur as I recited the song I was going to sing at the howl, with Garth of course. This whole ordeal is just what I needed. It's not like I need more stress after failing my first hunt now I have to marry a total stranger. What can possibly go wrong? Oh, right, Humphrey still hasn't turned up. So, yeah, this is what I'm dealing with. What about you?

 **(A/N I am giving you life. Bish and drinking old fashion chocolate milk by darigold.)**

Okay, moving on.

"Mom?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

I was hoping to get the conversation to go my way. But, the way I want it to go will only end with a shouting match. Of course this is my mother were talking about. Then again _I_ am her daughter. So if you think about this in my perspective I may just get what I want.

"Yes, dear?"

Okay, this is going well so far. Remember Kate, don't be too pushy. Just slowly ease into this. Okay, here goes nothing. Take a deep breath okay now.

"Mom, Is there a possibility I don't to marry Garth? Maybe another individual?"

My mother abruptly stopped brushing my fur and slowly tilted her head up to meet my eyes. As soon as our eyes met I could almost feel her _sympathy_. Sympathy, from my mother. Fat chance, but nothing is impossible.

"Well, dear, it's your responsibility and after all the trouble you went through to get back here after the humans took you away, it seemed at the time you didn't mind this."

I simply sighed in great annoyance, here it is again my mother is trying to guilt trip me into this. Of course there's nothing I can do at this point. My mother has me on the ropes and I can't do anything about it. And to think I was so close to being with Humphrey. That is if I can find him again. Well, at this point the only thing I can do is change the direction of the conversation.

"Hey, mom, where is Humphrey? Have you seen him?" I replied a little too eager to change the subject.

My mother looked at me with an eyebrow raised because of how eager I asked that question. Of course I am worried for Humphrey he is, was my best friend for a long time before I went to alpha school that is.

"I think he is back at his den why do you ask Kate?" My mother asked me with another question like god can she just lay off for once for a while

Okay, what do I respond. I can't just say, 'Mom, I don't want to go through with this marriage because I am in love with an Omega.' Probably because she would just laugh at me. Then there's the slim chance she did believe me she would probably go assume something and rush off in a rage only she can conjure, then the next thing you know Humphrey's dead.

"Well, he was a good friend of mine and I was a jerk to him the last few weeks and I wanted to say I was sorry before I got too busy with all my alpha duties."

She seemed to believe this lie, which was a new record for me, fooling my mother three times in one day. Then again she could just be playing with me to get the real truth. My mother is one to play mind games the only people who could even compare to her are the Northern Wolves.

"You can go see him after the howl honey, okay?"

Great, just great. Now my mother is stalling. That means if Humphrey really is in trouble then I can't wait. But, if my mother thinks Humphrey's in trouble and it turns out he's not it would not be good for him. So I just decided to bite my tongue and howl with Garth. Who is not looking as good looking as before the entire Idaho debacle?

I just took a deep breath and climbed up the slope towards my future husband. I noticed something though, I am getting a lot of happy looks from people. Why? Did I do something? It's not like I was going to throw my life away and marry a totally stranger to benefit the pack. Right? I continue to survey the crowd on my way to the top. I see a lot of people I know, like, Hutch, Can-do. But, no Lilly and I know she never misses one of these things. She could've got the flu or something.

"Hey." A voice in front of me said quietly.

I turned my head to see Garth was the voice. Hmm, I am already at the top. I studied him carefully. He's less cocky that's for sure. His posture is slumped over as if He seemed sad, weird. The first time we met he was all over me, but, now, it seems like something was bothering him and being the daughter of Eve I was going to stop at nothing to find out what.

"Hey. It looks like something is bothering you. Care to talk about it?"

He shook his head slowly in a dismissive manner before turning away sadly. Almost immediately he started to perk up. Surprised by his current action I became more intrigued by his behavior. It seemed like he was having massive mood swings. I mean he's not pregnant, right?

He snapped his head to me with what seemed like forced smile on his face. "It's nothing to worry about. Let's do this. Shall we?"

 **Humphrey's POV**

I sat at the mouth of my den as tears poured out of my eyes. Of course my den had to have the great view of the howling rock. So I get to watch as the love of my life howl with _barf._ And all I could do is sit back and wait for it to be over. Now, because of this marriage I have to watch Kate and _Barf_ grow old together. See their pups play and listen to them as they lead the pack soon. All my life I have been chasing Kate and now the chase is over. So now what? I wasted all of my life on somebody who betrayed me for _responsibilities._ What did I do wrong? I tried to get her attention and maybe hold a prolonged conversation with her but no. I always mess up its all my fault she ignores me. Wait a minute. No its not. It's _her_ fault I'm here, and _her_ fault that my hearts broken. It's all _her_ fault. I did nothing wrong, if anything I did everything right.

Fueled by pure rage I stormed out of my den and marched to the head alph den. Luckily none of those idiots were in the pack ground, except the few omegas who don't have a love life. Oh, like me. Ignoring the pain in my heart I trudged through the forest until I reached the clearing on the main pack grounds. I walked up the incline in front of the alpha den and stopped just outside the entrance. I drew out one of my sharp claws and furiously wrote a note in the dirt before hastily turning and running towards the tracks on the south side of the pack. I know it's the opposite way of the Northern pack grounds but I need to go to Sawtooth first to meet an old friend. Without worrying about the pack member seeing me it took less than ten minutes to reach the tracks.

Now only running on pure adrenaline I saw the train in sight, I pushed myself to run a little faster as I came beside the speeding chunk of human engineering. With one last effort I jumped and landed square on my stomach knocking the air out of me. Panting heavily I pushed myself off the old, worn wooden floor to look out the carts door. I watched as the place I once called home just became a dot on the horizon as I finally reached _The Breaking Point_.

 **A/N Well that's it for this chapter of Broken Hearts I hope you all enjoyed I don't really have anything to say right now. But, I NEED AN OC to be put in my story as Humphrey's friend in Sawtooth. It needs to be an old male that is the only requirement. Well that's it for this A/N see you folks later and remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you all, and if you sneezed while reading this bless you. Rainbow OUT.**

 **A/N (Mysterydude23): Here is Ch3 for Broken Hearts thank you for reading. Till Next Time!**

 **-Mysterydude2 signing out Peace!-**


	4. Until Death do Us Part

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another chapter of Broken Hearts. The old Friend of Humphrey will be introduced later in the chapter so do not fret. Another thing my progress will be slowed because of school, you know the drill. Anyway here ya go. Oh and credit to the OC goes to AuroraLoneWolf, so check him/her out. He/she doesn't have any stories but dropping a thank you for the OC to progress my story I'm pretty sure would be appreciated. Also the relationship in between Kate and Humphrey maybe will never be fixed I'll deal with it later.**

 **Ch4: Until death do us part.**

 **Kate's POV**

After Garth and I's awkward short howl. We parted ways with no such affection show, no kiss, no hug nothing we just walked away. I didn't make eye contact as I descended the steep rocky terrain. We howled and nuzzled once, because of our parents pressure to warm up to each other before the wedding. I powered through the grueling ordeal just to get to Humphrey break the news to him. I still haven't told him the wedding was moved up. The wedding was supposed to take place in a couple months but it was moved up due to the deaerating diplomatic stance between the two packs.

 **Humphrey's POV**

The train was only about three miles from my destination so I have been on foot for the past hour and half. The forest in the park was spares and had lots clearings where the small wild life congregated for their daily routine, whatever that may be. Looking at a small stream as the water trickled softly as it weaved through rocks to an even smaller pond. I walked over and bent my head down to drink some of the fresh water. It was refreshing and cool. I sat up and looked around my surroundings nothing but tall grass great just great. I heard a loud rustling and deep growl. My body stiffened and I was frozen to the ground when I heard the growl once again. I turned only to find nothing. I pushed it off as nothing, then a shadow loomed over me and it growled once again. Deciding that I would like to live I booked it out of there running as fast as I can through the thick tall grass. I kept running until I saw light I ran faster and kept looking back for the shadow. I finally penetrated the other side and got through the grass only to find a cliff.

"Well, shit." I mumbled pathetically as my momentum carried me off the cliff and onto the cold ground below.

A sharp pain engulfed my body. The only remaining air in my lungs was forced out. The burning sensation in my lungs was almost too much to bear just by itself. With my life fading and the air slowly returning to my lungs, making the pain a little more bearable knowing that I can breathe. Surprisingly I survived the thirty or so foot drop only to find that same shadow looming over me. I tried to make an audible sound but nothing came out. My legs grew numb and I couldn't move my paws. My head felt like it was inside out getting trampled by caribou. Great, now I'll never find my home, I'll never get back to the one I love. And she'll never know I loved her. Never know what it feels like to be loved or cared for ever again. I'll never see my mother or father again. This is the end. I'll never live again. With my last dyeing breath I said in barley a whisper, hoping she would hear. Hoping she would know… Hoping I could gaze on her beautiful face once more. We promised we would end up with each other, 'until death do us part'.

"I'm sorry Joan…."

My vision was blurring and I saw a small light appear in my vision at the end of a tunnel of darkness. I slowly walked towards it, finding it so enticing. Not being able to stop, I walked into the light then…

 **Kate's POV**

"Humphrey, are you here?" I called out into the dark vacant cave.

I have been searching everywhere for him, the hill where he logs sleds. The omega pond, the hunting grounds. Everywhere and he's not in his den. It's not like somebody would hurt him. He's just an omega, one that everybody loved at that. Even Garth liked him, at least a little. They didn't exactly have the best first impression, saying Humphrey butt landed on Garth's face. Which I have to admit was pretty funny. Aside from the fact that his butt landed on my future husband's face.

I solemnly walked out of his den with my head low. I couldn't find him. It's not like he would just walk away. Right? He has famil- okay he has friends and, and nothing. He has nothing. The only reason people like is because he's funny. He doesn't have a girlfriend. But, this is the only home he's ever known, right?

"Kate, dear, are you okay?" My mother voice brought my out of my thoughts.

I looked around and saw I was stand outside the alpha cave, staring into oblivion. Truth be told, im not okay. Although anyone could've noticed this. I mean who wouldn't be sad. My best friend has just vanished, without a trace. We played as pups, played as adolescents, and we pla-. No we didn't, the more I think about after Alpha School I totally ignored him. Could this be the reason he left? I mean after I got back I barely noticed his existence. Ugh, this is all my fault.

"Yeah, it, it's just I can't find Humphrey."

My mother just looked back at me confused. Does she seriously not know who Humphrey is? We hung out like our entire lives. Excluding after Alpha School. SO basically the first half of our lives. I noticed she was staring intently at the ground below me feet. Why?

"What are you looking at?" I asked her, my brows frowning in confusion.

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the ground. I looked down to find some kind of writing. Great, I'm sleepy, sad now somebody left me a note. Nothing good ever comes from that.

"Uhh, Mom you're reading it upside down. You need to be here." I said pointing to where I was sitting.

She merely grunted and sat next to me. My eyes wandered to the top of the note is. It read 'Dear Kate'. Oh great. Probably another western wolf proclaiming his love for me. Or maybe it's Hutch, again. *ugh* Hutch has been after me ever since we got out of Alpha School. I've even seen him stealing a look, at my butt every once and a while. Well, at least I know I still look good. Okay, back to the note.

'Dear Kate'

' _I'm sorry this comes at such short notice, But, because of you and only I have left Jasper. I hope you feel good about yourself, driving away the only one that ever loved you. If you come looking for me I will kill you. Were both better off this way._

 _Goodbye, your friend. Humphrey.'_

I stared at the note, tear breaking through. As the walls I had built around myself during Alpha School crumbling down, sending me on roller coaster of emotion. First, sadness. He's gone forever. I'll never be able to gaze into his icy blue eyes ever again. Then Guilt. Never will I be able to hear his funny jokes, and it's all because of me. If I wasn't so selfish and hell-bent on my own responsibilities. And finally anger. NO! This is not the end. I will travel to the ends of the earth and drag his sorry carcass back here! Or so help me I will rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat so he can watch as my claws rip his sorry carcass open! Oh, great I'm turning into my mother and that's the last thing I want right now.

 **Humphrey's**

My head felt as if it was run over by a herd of caribou. It pounded and pounded as if my brain was trying to escape the jail walls that are my skull. Nausea set in as a result of this, the contents of my stomach felt as if they were to overflow and spill onto the ground below. My body was stiff and felt like solid wood. I tried to move my extremities, but with no avail. They seemed to be stuck. I was stuck. Not being able to move in a dark, dark cave. Cave! Well shit! That shadow must've drug me back here to eat me later.

Just then, I am super lucky, I heard a small rustling sound at the mouth of the den. Panicking, I tried to move to the back, hoping not to be seen. I found that I had gained little movement. I found just enough energy to move my head to look at the source of the noise. I slowly looked over to find the shadow looming over me. I spotted a caribou carcass behind him. Almost like a reflex my mouth started to water at the sight of the meat. He noticed this and snickered. He looked at me again and said in a deep, scratchy voice.

"Humphrey, why have you sought me out?"

Deep, scratchy voice, likes to hide in the shadows. Only one person can scare the ship out of me. It must be Aurora, the old stealth master of the Northern Pack, or as his friends now him as Aurora.

"Uncle, why were you following me?"

Yeah, that's right he's my Uncle, and the source of my humor. We were inseparable when I was a kid. I spent more time with him than the other pups, except Joan of course. She was my best friend.

"Ah, Humphrey you remember me. And yes I was, sorry I scared you." He said sorrow evident in his voice.

Scared me! SCARED ME! He don near killed me! HA HA HA HA! Okay, yeah well he did almost kill me. You know with him making fall of a cliff and all.

"Of course I remember you. Quick question, what's the damage to my body?"

He seem to be taken back at this question. His gaze shifted and he fumbled with his paws a little bit. I looked into his shiny silver eyes as he spoke up.

"Well, you ugh… a few broken ribs. A broken leg and a pretty bad concussion. You won't be able to leave the cave for a couple days, maybe weeks." He said not breaking eye contact.

A few broken ribs and a broken leg won't stop me. I need to find Joan. One way or another. I can't stay away from her. I grunted, and whimpered slightly as I tried to stand up. To no avail. He looked at me in shock.

"What, are you doing! I said you need to rest."

He doesn't get it he never gets it. I want to leave for love. Something my uncle doesn't know. It's all about training and war to him. He had a love once but she died and as a result of that he left the pack pursue solitude.

"I need to find Joan. I need her." I choked out before falling to the ground and letting the tears fall from my eyes.

He looked down at my defeated from with a look of admiration and pity. I just laid there crying softly. I'll never get out of this cave. Now the wolves from Jasper, probably led by Kate will drag me back to the retched place. I'll never see her again.

"It's oaky Humphrey, I may be able to help."

I looked up at him confused, he noticed this and told me to stay put. I watch as his dark gray spotted body retreated into the light emanating from the cave. I laid my head down on the rocky ground below. Whimpering softly as the tears threatened to spill again. Never will I be able to gaze into her pink eyes. Never will I be able to hold her black and white, fully body again. Never will I be able to hear her call my name.

"Humphrey."

It's like I can hear her now. But, she's in the pack grounds and why would she even come looking for a bum like me.

"Humphrey."

I am nothing. I don't deserve her. She has probably moved on and found somebody real. Not a weakling like me. With my thin scrawny arms, my little legs. She wuld never want me.

"HUMPHREY!"

I jolted my head up only to see two large pink eyes looking back at me. Brimming with tears. I jumped up and crashed my lips into hers. All the passion and love I help for her was let out in that one kiss. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity lips locked. I pulled away first to look her in the eyes.

"Joan."

 **A/N Well that's it for this chapter of Broken Hearts. Sorry about the crap chapter I have A LOT on my plate. Four stories that I need to update. Hockey try-outs, internal affairs, it's all just too much. SO my updates will be fewer and shorter in sorry all. Just enjoy this chapter that is all.**


	5. IM BACK!

**A/N Hello my toasty people i just want to say i'm back and i hope you will wait for the next chapter because its coming. That's all ill keep you posted. Rainbow out.**


	6. Hey!

HEY EVERYONE RAINBOW HERE, sorry not a chapter, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL CALLED "Raining Toast" PLEASE CHECK IN OUT! PEACE PLAYER!.


End file.
